Contradictions
by Paige0703
Summary: Prend place juste après la demi-final Karasuno/Aoba Josai. Oikawa se rend bien compte des sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressent, mais où cela va t-il l'emmener au final ?
_**Bonjour, Bonjour !**_

 _ **Me voici, me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire sur ce fandom. Nouveau petit couple que j'apprécie assez ^^**_

 _ **J'espère que cette fic vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à laisser une petite trace de votre passage par une review.**_

 _ **Merci d'avance de m'avoir lu et :**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PS : merci à ma correctrice : isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Contradictions**_

Oikawa pouvait encore sentir le ballon sur son bras. Personne derrière lui, le ballon finissait de rouler sur le sol... Ils avaient perdu. Il avait encore une fois perdu. Le regard dans le vide, le capitaine de Seijo observa encore quelques secondes le ballon qui gisait sur le sol, inerte. Il releva finalement les yeux avant de se diriger vers le filet. Il vit alors Kageyama qui, fêtant sa victoire avec son équipe, commençait à s'éloigner. Ce dernier s'arrêta finalement avant de se tourner du côté de ses adversaires. Kageyama vit alors Oikawa et ancra son regard dans celui qui avait été son senpai au collège.

\- Ça nous met juste à égalité. Ne te la joue pas trop, dit alors Oikawa d'un ton supérieur.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Kageyama.

Les deux joueurs se séparèrent, rejoignant chacun leur équipe déjà en rang. Oikawa alla finalement saluer les arbitres avant de saluer le coach et le superviseur de Karasuno. Il agissait plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Il avait encore du mal à accepter qu'ils venaient de perdre... une nouvelle fois. Avec le reste de son équipe, il rejoignit finalement son coach. Il l'écouta distraitement.

\- Quoi que je dise, le résultat restera le même. Ça n'allégera pas votre déception. Je sais que vous regrettez certaines de vos actions. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Vous vous êtes bien battus, conclut le coach.

Oikawa entendit certains de ses joueurs se mettre à pleurer alors que ses propres larmes refusaient obstinément de couler.

\- Allons saluer les tribunes, dit-il alors, retrouvant enfin la parole.

Voyant qu'Iwaizumi déprimait tout autant que les autres, voir plus, étant tout de même le champion de l'équipe, il lui donna une tape dans le dos. C'était lui le capitaine, c'était donc à lui de remonter le moral du reste de l'équipe, de savoir trouver les mots dans ce genre de situation. Ils se mirent finalement en rang juste en dessous des gradins, là où se trouvaient leurs supporters.

\- Merci pour tout, s'écria-t-il alors tout en s'inclinant.

Le reste de l'équipe fit de même. Il observa une nouvelle fois l'enthousiasme de Karasuno, leur bonheur d'avoir gagner avant de quitter le terrain pour de bon.

\- Tu peux mettre mes affaires dans le bus quand il sera là ? Demanda Oikawa à un des joueurs de son équipe. Je vais chercher les autres gars.

\- Oui, répondit ce dernier.

Il s'éloigna alors en trottinant. Il se stoppa pourtant, se trouvant désormais devant Ushijima.. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, il reprit sa marche.

\- Je te préviens, Oikawa... dit alors le capitaine de Shiratori Zawa. Ne te trompe plus de voie. Tu t'es déjà trompé une fois. Il y avait un endroit où tu aurais pu déployer tout ton talent, mais tu es allé ailleurs à cause de ta fierté insignifiante.

\- Tu veux dire que j'aurais dû aller à Shiratori Zawa et pas à Seijo, c'est ça ? Demanda Oikawa. Mais aucune équipe n'a la victoire assurée d'avance, remarqua-t-il ensuite.

\- Nous sommes, en tout cas, dit alors Ushijima, la meilleure des équipes ici présente.

Oikawa se tourna vers le joueur de Shiratori Zawa.

\- Ton assurance me fera toujours autant rire ! Se moqua le capitaine de Seijo. Ma fierté insignifiante... continua Oikawa. C'est pas faux. Mais, tu sais quoi Ushijima ? Je n'ai pas regretté une seule fois d'avoir fait ce choix. Et je n'en ai pas fini avec le volley. Cette fierté insignifiante, tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir, dit-alors Oikawa plus sérieux que jamais. Autre chose, ajouta-t-il finalement, à avoir le regard fixé sur moi, tu risques de te faire transpercer de là où tu ne t'y attends pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Ushijima.

\- Mon kōhai est complètement stupide, et il ne m'arrive pas encore à la cheville... Mais maintenant, il n'est plus seul et il est très fort. À plusieurs, dit-il en s'éloignant peu à peu, des corbeaux pourraient tuer un gigantesque aigle blanc.

Il partit finalement et une fois qu'il eut dit à ses joueurs que le bus n'allait plus tarder et qu'ils devaient se rassembler dehors, il se permit un moment de solitude. Il s'adossa contre un des murs avant de soupirer faiblement. Depuis qu'il avait perdu il n'avait plus qu'une image à l'esprit... ou deux. Le ballon immobile, loin derrière lui et l'image de Kageyama. Quoi qu'il fasse il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce visage. Ces yeux bleus nuit ancrés dans les siens...

\- Je le déteste... marmonna Oikawa.

Il avait beau dire ça, au fond de lui il savait bien que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça et qu'il y avait bien plus de sentiments que de la simple haine. De la jalousie par exemple, une légère envie peut-être... mais il manquait encore quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il se mit à chercher une nouvelle fois qu'elle pouvait bien être le nom de ce sentiment...

Il entendit alors des pas venant dans sa direction. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise que de voir son ancien kōhai apparaître sous ses yeux. Kageyama, qui venait tout juste de croiser Kindaichi et Kunimi, fut surpris de se retrouver face au passeur de l'équipe adverse.

\- Ah... Tobio chan ! Dit-il alors tout en se décalant du mur. Tu viens remuer le couteau dans la plaie, c'est ça ? Demanda Oikawa.

\- Non, je passais par hasard, répondit honnêtement Kageyama.

 _Ce qu'il peut m'énerver à être aussi honnête celui-là !_ S'énerva Oikawa, même s'il n'en montra rien. Il le détailla alors de la tête aux pieds. Sans même savoir pourquoi cela l'apaisa quelque peu. S'en rendant alors compte, il ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver et la seule personne sur qui il pouvait passer ses nerfs, encore une fois, était Kageyama.

\- Ne te crois pas le plus fort juste parce que tu m'as battu aujourd'hui ! Lui dit Oikawa.

\- Je sais, répondit Kageyama un peu trop honnêtement pour le capitaine de Seijo.

\- Tu es loin de m'arriver à la cheville ajouta-t-il tout en sachant que Kageyama était pourtant encore plus fort que lors de leur dernière confrontation.

\- Je sais, répondit pourtant Tobio tout en sachant que c'était vrai.

Oikawa n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, fermer le clapet de ce jeune impertinent ! Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas rapide avant de l'agripper par le col de sa veste et de le plaquer au mur.

\- Si tu savais comme tu peux m'énerver toi ! Cracha-t-il alors.

Kageyama était quelque peu étonné par la réaction que venait d'avoir son ancien senpai, celui qu'il avait toujours vu comme un modèle à suivre.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Kageyama.

Sans même savoir pourquoi, savoir que Oikawa le détestait vraiment autant le blessait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Oikawa crut alors voir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux bleus nuit de son ancien kōhai ce qui lui enleva le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait. Pourquoi quand il s'agissait de Kageyama perdait-il toujours autant ses moyens ? Pourquoi voulait-il autant le voir évoluer ? Pourquoi appréciait-il autant le jeu de ce génie autant qu'il le détestait ? Pourquoi était-il si en colère contre le jeune joueur qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait ? Et surtout, pourquoi ce dernier hantait-il autant ses pensées ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais... marmonna Oikawa.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte il avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur celles de Kageyama et en appréciait déjà la douceur. Oikawa avait l'étrange impression que ses lèvres étaient faites pour embrasser celles de son kōhai. Un étrange sentiment de plénitude s'empara alors de son être et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi entier qu'à l'instant présent. Alors qu'il s'attendait à être repoussé d'un instant à l'autre par le jeune passeur de Karasuno, c'est bien tout le contraire qui se produisit. Ce dernier sembla même répondre maladroitement à son baiser, sans pour autant faire le moindre geste. Oikawa fut bien soulagé de ne pas se faire rejeter et son envie de malmener le plus jeune reprit le dessus. C'était plus fort que lui, il aimait le taquiner et jouer avec ses nerfs, le mener par le bout du nez... Il approfondit alors un peu plus le baiser et fut heureux comme jamais d'entendre un léger soupir de bien être s'échapper des lèvres du plus jeune. Bien que son être tout entier en demandait plus, il sut que c'était le moment de s'arrêter et mit donc fin à ce doux baiser.

Il observa le visage de Kageyama. Les yeux clos, il avait les joues légèrement rosies par l'émotion. Il posa finalement les yeux sur ces lèvres qu'il venait de malmener avec un plaisir sans fin. Il sourit légèrement avant de s'éloigner de Kageyama et sans même savoir pourquoi, il ajouta :

\- Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie jamais !

Oikawa regarda le plus jeune ouvrir brusquement les yeux à ces mots. Il put parfaitement y lire de l'incompréhension, ce qui le fit sourire un peu plus. Il avait eut Kageyama du début à la fin et avait ainsi mené le jeu sans que Kageyama n'ait la moindre chance de prendre le dessus.

Kageyama observa, encore sous le choc, Oikawa partir. De longues secondes après, il fit de même et rejoignit sa propre équipe qui devait l'attendre.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Dans le bus qui les reconduisait à leur lycée, le passeur de première année eu bien du mal à ne pas ressasser ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et Oikawa. Pourquoi diable ce dernier avait-il fait ça ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? _Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie jamais !_ Entendit presque Kageyama alors que le sommeil commençait à le gagner. Ses rêves furent alors tous peuplés de plusieurs Oikawa qui ne cessaient de jouer avec lui. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre son ancien senpai. Bien au contraire, il était presque heureux d'avoir son attention pour lui tout seul. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin gagné l'estime de ce joueur qu'il avait si longtemps admiré de loin. Il se rendait lui même parfaitement compte que les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard dépassaient de loin le stade de l'admiration et même s'il n'avait jamais tenté plus que cela de découvrir leur vraie nature, il avait maintenant le sentiment d'être au pied du mur, face à une réalité qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus fuir.

Oikawa, passeur qui savait mieux que personne tirer le meilleur de son équipe, quelque soit les joueurs, lui avait toujours semblé si loin, inatteignable et pourtant... Et pourtant il était prêt à tout pour le rattraper, pour lui ressembler. Ses efforts au collège n'avaient pourtant rien donné, bien au contraire cela n'avait fait que l'éloigner encore plus de celui qu'il admirait plus que tout. Pourquoi ses efforts avaient-ils l'effet inverse et pourquoi cela le blessait-il autant ? Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à chercher à gagner l'amitié de telle ou telle personne, encore moins avec autant d'acharnement, alors pourquoi voulait-il tant qu'Oikawa le remarque ? Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que l'inimaginable venait mettre fin à son rêve.

Pendant ce temps, Oikawa venait de quitter le gymnase de son lycée. La réunion d'après match terminée, il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui. Malgré leur défaite, c'est bien avec un léger sourire qu'il fit le trajet jusque chez lui. Encore tout heureux de l'effet qu'avait eu son baiser sur Kageyama, il ne regrettait aucunement son geste sans pour autant se demander pourquoi il avait eu un tel geste ni même pourquoi il mourrait déjà d'envie de le réitérer. Il posa son sac sur son lit avant de se laisser tomber au sol, s'adossant contre ce dernier. Il porta sa main vers son visage avant de redessiner ses lèvres de son index.

\- Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie jamais... marmonna-t-il de nouveau.

Comme s'il venait de comprendre l'incompréhensible, il se redressa légèrement. Lui, Oikawa Tōru aurait des sentiments pour Kageyama ? Il commença à repenser à l'époque du collège. D'abord la joie de voir que son équipe était composée de bons joueurs. Même le petit passeur de première année semblait prometteur. Pourtant, ce sentiment s'était vite transformé en de la jalousie.

\- _C'est un génie ce jeune Kageyama,_ avait-il entendu l'entraîneur dire un jour, alors que Kageyama le remplaçait pendant un match. _Il deviendra un grand passeur sur qui l'équipe pourra compter à l'avenir._

Alors comment ses sentiments avaient-ils pu évoluer à ce point ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait passé des heures et des heures à l'observer ? Lui, ses mains, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son corps...? N'était-ce pas plutôt sa voix qui savait le faire frissonner qui en était la cause ? Ou alors la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sourire ? Et puis, était-ce bien de la jalousie qu'il ressentait à voir le jeune passeur avec ce petit rouquin ? Voir que ces derniers s'entendaient si bien avait en effet le don de l'énerver... Était-ce à cause de ce sentiment qu'était l'amour ?

\- Non, je le déteste ! Maugréa Oikawa.

 _Alors pourquoi est-ce que ses lèvres me manquent déjà ?_ Se demanda Oikawa.

\- Je le déteste plus que tout ! Dit-il une nouvelle fois.

 _Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant envie de sentir son corps contre le mien ?_ Songea le capitaine de Seijo. _Pourquoi est-ce que je veux tant qu'il m'appartienne ?_

\- Tu es à moi... répété Oikawa.

 _Il est à moi ?_ Se répéta mentalement Oikawa... Il sourit alors à cette évidence. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le joueur qu'il pensait détester plus que tout avait finalement su gagner une place dans son cœur au point qu'il refusait de le partager avec qui que se soit. Il l'aimait en fait autant qu'il le détestait. Des sentiments si contradictoires se battaient encore en lui, mais il acceptait tout de même l'inimaginable : il était bel et bien amoureux de son stupide kōhai.

C'est le cœur rendu plus léger par cette évidence qu'il se leva avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, c'est encore un peu déboussolé par la conclusion à laquelle l'avait amené un de ses rêves que Kageyama se rendit à son lycée, prêt à prendre place dans le bus. Il ne prêta pas attention à ses coéquipiers, bien trop concentré sur celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis hier... ou même bien avant en fait : Oikawa. Il monta dans le bus, prenant place près de la fenêtre. Hinata vint prendre place auprès de lui, mais voyant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, ce dernier le laissa tranquille. Comment réagirait-il la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Oikawa ? Il se voyait mal lui faire des aveux. Cette idée le fit même rougir.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au gymnase dans lequel allait désormais se jouer la finale du tournoi préliminaire. Il croisa, avec Hinata, Ushijima et après quelques paroles échangées, il entra dans le stade avec le reste de l'équipe. Ils se rassemblèrent dans un coin et alors que Kageyama se demandait si Oikawa serait là, il le vit non loin. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes durant avant que le joueur de Seijo ne s'éloigne.

\- Je reviens, dit alors Kageyama avant de s'éloigner du groupe.

Oikawa qui s'était placé près des portes n'avait pas loupé l'entrée des joueurs de Karasuno et encore moins celle de celui qui avait su capturer son cœur. Il le suivit discrètement des yeux avant que ce dernier ne le voit enfin. Il partit bien vite priant de tout son être pour que son kōhai le suive. Il s'arrêta dans un coin désert et attendit. Il fut bien heureux d'entendre des pas s'approcher de lui. Du soulagement, voilà se qu'Oikawa ressenti quand il put de nouveau ancrer son regard dans celui bleu nuit du passeur de Karasuno. Il s'approcha de lui avant de le plaquer contre le mur, un peu comme un rappel de la dernière fois. Kageyama se laissa faire ce qui surprit quelque peu Oikawa. Il n'avait aucune raison de se laisser ainsi malmener. Il fit alors ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire depuis la veille et captura enfin une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Kageyama.

C'est avec une envie non dissimulée et avec gourmandise qu'il initia ce premier baiser. Il relâcha finalement la veste de Kageyama sans cesser pour autant de malmener ses lèvres, avant de faire glisser ses mains sur le corps de Kageyama jusqu'aux hanches de ce dernier. Il attira ensuite le corps du plus jeune tout contre le sien. Une nouvelle fois Kageyama se laissa faire et l'idée qu'il en avait peut-être lui aussi envie passa alors dans l'esprit d'Oikawa. Il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et glissa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de son kōhai. Alors qu'elle pouvait enfin caresser sa consœur, Oikawa eu le plaisir de sentir le corps de Kageyama frissonner tout contre lui alors qu'un doux soupir de plaisir venait se perdre dans sa bouche. Cette réaction fit bien sourire Oikawa qui, un peu comme une punition pour Kageyama mit brusquement fin au baiser.

Il vit alors ce dernier, les yeux encore clos, froncé les sourcils. _Déçu ?_ Pensa Oikawa heureux de voir qu'il menait encore une fois le jeu. C'est bien lui qui avait le dessus sur le jeune passeur. En même temps, il devait admettre qu'il était tout aussi déçu d'avoir mis fin aux innombrables baisers qu'ils venaient de partager. _Mais c'est pour la bonne cause,_ se dit Oikawa qui voulait garder le contrôle des choses.

Kageyama ouvrit finalement les yeux et croisa alors le regard moqueur de son ancien senpai.

\- T'as intérêt à gagner ce match Tobio chan, lui dit alors Oikawa.

\- J'en ai bien l'intention, répondit Kageyama.

Les mains du passeur de Seijo toujours sur ses hanches, Kageyama avait bien du mal à se décider à rejoindre ses partenaires. Après de longues secondes les yeux dans les yeux, Kageyama remarqua alors :

\- Oikawa san, je dois y aller.

Il posa alors ses mains sur celle d'Oikawa voulant lui faire lâcher prise. Oikawa ne se laissa pas faire et posa son front sur l'épaule de Kageyama. Ce dernier put sentir le souffle chaud du joueur de Seijo sur sa peau ce qui le fit frissonner une nouvelle fois... pour le plus grand plaisir du capitaine de Seijo.

\- Tu es à moi Tobio chan... murmura Oikawa.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Kageyama.

Cette réponse suffit à Oikawa qui se décala. Il avait maintenant la certitude que Kageyama ressentait bien la même chose à son égard. Il le lâcha finalement avant de s'éloigner de lui de quelques pas seulement.

\- Reviens-moi vite dans ce cas, dit alors Oikawa autorisant ainsi Kageyama à partir.

\- Oui, répondit le passeur de Karasuno.

Il commença à s'éloigner, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où il avait laissé ses coéquipiers.

\- Hé, Tobio chan ! L'interpella Oikawa.

Kageyama se retourna alors vers le passeur et capitaine de Seijo.

\- Je te déteste, ne l'oublie pas...

Pour toute réponse Kageyama eut un faible sourire. Il ajouta finalement :

\- Je sais.

Ces deux mots firent sourire Oikawa. Ce dernier observa son kōhai partir avant de lui même quitter l'endroit. Il alla prendre place dans les gradins pour la finale qui approchait de minutes en minutes. Il ne savait pas encore où tout ça aller les emmener, mais il était sûr d'une chose : contradictoire ou non, ses sentiments envers Kageyama étaient plus clairs que jamais. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire avec certitude : je t'aime Tobio chan... Enfin libérer de ce sentiment d'infériorité, il ne pouvait qu'avancer et il avait bien l'intention de le faire en compagnie de l'ancien Roi tyrannique...


End file.
